


First Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has just put in his first day as a police academy instructor, while Dee has survived his first day at work without his partner.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 489: Teacher at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“So, how was your first day as an academy instructor?” Dee asked the moment Ryo let himself into their apartment.

Ryo had recently accepted a teaching post after his and Dee’s relationship became known to the precinct’s new captain. It had been the best option available to him since otherwise one of them would have been reassigned to another precinct.

“It was great!” Ryo said enthusiastically. “The new intake of recruits all seem eager to learn, although that might change when we start getting into the fitness training tomorrow. There are several who’ll probably find the assault course a serious challenge.”

“You gonna show ‘em how it’s done?” Dee asked with a twinkle in his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to watch his baby scrambling over walls and swinging from ropes!

“Of course! The best way to teach is through example.”

“Hm.” That gave Dee an idea. “I have tomorrow off; I could come along to provide assistance…”

“You just want an excuse to stare at my ass.”

“I don’t need an excuse to do that,” Dee grinned. “I mean, it’s right there, and it would be a criminal shame not to give it the attention and admiration it deserves.” He winked at his lover.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And proud of it. So what d’ya say? Can I tag along?”

“Only if you’re prepared to get into your sweats and help demonstrate the proper techniques. On the assault course,” Ryo added hurriedly, knowing the way Dee’s mind worked. 

“I can do that.”

“Good, that’s settled then. Sure you don’t mind giving up your lazy day off and the chance of sleeping in?”

“Not when it means I get to spend the day with you. I really missed you out on the streets today; kept turnin’ around to say somethin’ to ya and findin’ Ted there instead. Not that I’ve got anything against Ted, but he’s not you. We don’t have the rapport you and I always had.”

“Give it time; that’s not the kind of thing that develops overnight.”

“I know. Doesn’t keep me from wishin’ we could still work together.”

“That’s the hardest part of all this,” Ryo agreed. “I had a lot of fun today, I think I’m really going to enjoy teaching, but I missed you too. There were so many times I wished you were there, just to get your opinion on something, or share a joke.”

“Well, you’ll have me there tomorrow.”

“But just for one day. I’ve kinda gotten used to always having you around.”

“Same here,” Dee admitted.

“You know, one of the other instructors is retiring at the end of next month. You could put your name forward…” Ryo said hesitantly. 

“Me be a teacher?”

“Why not? You know as much as I do about police work.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never exactly been a stickler for following proper procedure. I’m more inclined to bend the rules.”

“You have to know the rules before you can bend them.”

Dee nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

 

The End


End file.
